After The Atlantic
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: The VERY long anticipated sequal to "Last Moments of the S.S. Tipton" If you haven't read that one yet, you should! Hope people haven't forgotten about it.


**After the tragedy...**

_"STARBOARD! DAMNIT STARBOARD!" Captain yelled. Zack saw this, and saw the whole crew panicing. Seeing that this was obviously not working, they knew that no matter which way they turned, the waves and storm were too rough, they were gonna crash._

_- - - _

_"Well, a fishing sip and our ship colided, and now I guess we are tipping." Bailey told them. "But this is the middle of the boat, that means that if this part of the boat has Water, then the airtight compartments aren't gonna keep us afloat."_

_"What does that mean?" Kaleb asked._

_"It means that too mush water is in the boat." Zack answered, and a look of panic as more water came flooding in quicker. "Let's go see the Port." they ran back to the stairs, up three flights, and into the slanted part of the ship. They walked around... no water. They entered the stircase, and started slowly walking down. _

_"Thats really odd." she said. "We are only five lezels from the Bottom of the boat, and there is still no water." within seconds, a glowy relfection was on everybodys faces and body, and the came around the corner to be met with a huge pool of water, four levels deep. "Uhhh, spoke too soon." she said, slowly backing back up the stairs. The rest saw the quicky rising water, and backed up as well. They heard a pop from somewhere, and all of a sudden, it started rushing in faster than it was before, touching their feet before they could even blink. "DITCH YOUR SHOES AND RUN!" Leaving their shoes on the stairs, they started upwords, the water following closely._

**After The pain...**

_Loud cracks of thunder could be heard as Zack continued his search. He was on the seventh level, and it was starting to look more and more hopeless. He walked down the hallway, and saw water slowly start to creep in. He thought for a second, and ran into the water. He passed a couple of steps, and looked down. Bodies of a boy and girl lay below him, face down in the water. The smell made him woozie, but he continued. A little while up, he heard moaning. The voice sounding too familiar for him to miss. Faster and faster he ran, until he found her. Propped up against some stairs and holding her stomach, she cried. "Viv..." he said, kneeling into the low water, and placing a hand on her cheek. She lifed her eye-lids, and smiled._

_"Zack..." she sighed. She tried to get up, but screamed very loudly. "Oww ow ow ow ow ow ow ow it hurts!" she screatched, clutching her small stomach. _

_"Come on Vivian!" he urged. "We can do this." he sat with her. "The water is rising... it's cold. If we don't move, we will drownd."_

_"I may, but you wont." she said, closing her eye's. resting her head of the stair. _

_"I may do a lot of things, but thee is one thing that I will never do... I am never gonna leave you!" The boat started to tip again, but this time, didn't stop. It kept on going until it was on it side completely. "Come on!" screams ran through the boat. "You stay I stay. You go I go. You jump I jump." she let out a light giggle. "You die I die." he choked, and a tear slipped from his eye. "I love you, and I am gonna love you for as long as I live! That is a promise I make to the world, and I can't do that if you are dead... so I die."_

_"Your insane. I am not worth that." she said, lifting her self up._

_- - -_

_He rolled over, and saw her rolling around on the floor. "Come here." he said, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "Whats wrong?"_

_"I don't know." she cried. "All I remember was being sucked into the room, and smashing into a table. And then my stomach started to hurt really bad." she explained._

**After the sorrow...**

_"GRAB MY HAND!" She yelled, and they entwined there fingers together. The water gulped up their bodies sa the ship felt it's last little bit of air. Into the water everyone went. Kicking up, they two of them started to make their way to the surface. An older man swam by, and kicked Zack right in the face, making him let go, and float away. "ZACK!" She yelled underwater, which mad eher let out all her air. Starting to feel the pain, and remembering her promise, she swam to the surface as fast as she could, no longer feeling the sucksion as much. She reached the top, and was overwhelmed by people. She swam around. "ZACK! ZACK! ZACK!" She screamed, and came to a deck chair. Setting it balanced, she sat on it, wishing for nothing more than to be in Zacks strong arms. She wished that they had never tken those days and talked each other out of making love on christmas eve! She sobbed and sobbed, until it was the only thing she heard. She looked around, and saw everyone was still, dead presumably. She balanced herelf, and tried to stand up, but fell right off the raft. She then just lay down, no more attemps to do anything but sit here and wait. Everyone had died! There was no doubt about it! It was silence, and the only reason she lived is that she was small enough to fit fully on the raft. She realized that no-one was coming, and that everything was hopeless. She felt a small pain inside her chst, and look own, but realized that she still had the diamond neclace hanging around her neck. She placed a hand on it, trying to melt away the thin layer of ice that formed overtop of it. Soon, the shininess of the beautiul accesory shined in the moonlight. She closed her eye's, and the flashback came of the night she got the neclace. Lying out of the porchbed looking up at the stars. Then she opened her eye's, seeing the same image of the stars, but not as pleasent. Going back to the memory for a few seconds, she relaxed, trying her best to not think about the cold that surrounded her. She then looked down once again, and without hesitation, ripped it right off her neck. Clutching it in her hand, she broght it to her mouth, kissing it tenderly. Before the cold metal stuck to her lips, she brought it to the frigid water, and turned over on her extrealy painful belly. _

_"You saved me, Zack Martin! I will never forget that! I love you! I love you more than I could ever love anything. And even though you leave me at in my time of need, I know that you wouldn't of if you had your choice, and that's what I have to remember. That's what I will remember you by. By the way you touched me, and smiled at me. And I will espeiolly remember that amazing christmas, and that smile you had when you picked me up from my diner. Zack I need you to know that I will never love any man as much as you ever again. And I will never let you go. Zack... we will be together as long as we live. I will never stop thinking about you! Never ever ever!" She brought the neclace one more time to her lip, then put it back into the water. "Goodbye..." Slowly, she started to let go, letting the smooth chain slip through her finger into the deep ocean below until it seeped below the dark surface._

**And After the reunion...**

_The door opened up again for the normal check-up, but this time, whoever it was sat on her bed. She closed her eyes completely ignoring woever was touching her cheek. She took in a shaky breath in, and opened her eyes. Through the darkenss, she saw her dream again, Zack leaning over her, although this time they were ijn the same hospital room. "Quit Haunting me! " she yelled, covering her head with a pillow. "I kept your promise, and I know that you are keeping yours. I should have died that night, and keep me from the pain of loesing you, and not being able to have Zack or Kathleen._

_"Vivian!" he yelled, taking the pillow off her face. "It's me! Zack Martin!" she blinked a coule of times, and poked her painful matter what she did, she kept on seeing the same thing. _

_"Zack..." she whispered, touching his face. Without another word, he kissed her lips softly. "My god, it really is you." he nodded, and she hugged him, bawling yet again. "You survived!" _

_"Hey, what can I say? I'm a trooper. So, wheres Mom and Codster?" he asked. She reached over to her sidetable, and pulled out her cellphone. _

_"Hello?" a groggy voice came from the other line. She handed him the phone, and he took it nervously._

_"Hey Cody!" he said nervously, still sitting on the bed._

_"ZACK?" he asked in a groggy voice. The flood of memories came back to him. "OH MY GOD!"_

_"What?" Bailey asked, waking up from the hotel bed next to him. He smiled, and handed her the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Bailey?" Zack asked. "What are you doing in Cody's bed?"_

_"OH MY GOD ZACK!" She yelled, and placed a hand over her mouth as she let out tears. "Oh my god! Oh my god! How are you here? We thought you died!"_

_"Well, I spent the whole time with London. She is taking the fact she lost Kaleb pretty hard."_

_"Kaleb died?"_

_"Yeah. His foot got caught in the railing, and since he was panicing, he just made it worse. He went down with the ship." he exlained._

_"Oh, she must be devistated." she told him, and he nodded. "Well, speaking that it's midnight, and I am exausted, I am gonna put the phone back to Cody. I am so glad I am saying this... See you tomorrow."_

_"Ditto! See you tomorrow Bailey." she took the phone off her ear._

**Come's real life...**

_codster: type in the name of the universtiy you are going 2, and so will I, and then on the count of 3, we press enter and see each-others ansers._

_bpikk11: kk_

_codser: 1...2... 3..._

**From University...**

_"I guess this is goodbye..." Vivian said sadly, and Zack nodded._

_"Man, after a year and a half of living together, it is finally time to go our own ways..." he said, and she let out a tear, but was not about to let him see, although he did. "Awww, Vivian. we are going to have a great time. We are gonna meet new friends, and we are gonna go to school to be what we want to be when we grow up." she nodded._

_"I'm just really gonna miss you." she cired,a dn he cradled her in his arms._

_"Me too!" he admitted. "And to think that we are going to be Canadians!" they both laughed._

_"You know, I have always loved Canadians!" They hugged and kissed one last time, and she jumped into her taxi and was off to the airport._

_- - - _

_"So, do you wanna go on a trip?" Cody asked._

_"What are you talkig about?" Bailey asked, sitting in her room doing her nails her phone on speaker._

_"Well, break is going on here soon, and I was hoping to maybe go on a trip with everybody." he explained. Bailey nodded, and she moved to the straightner._

_"Where too?" she asked._

_"Well, I was thinking that maybe it would be cool it could be closer to them, so it could be Canada, and since we would be going on July 7th to whenever, we should pick somewhere that something really cool is happening."_

_"Well... Oh! I got it! Lets go to Calgary Alberta for the Stampede!" she said. Cody quicly typed that into the computer, and came up with the official website._

_"Da da da da da." he humed as he read. "That actually sounds great!" he said, and she sighed._

_"You sound surprised?" she asked._

_"Well yeah and no!"_

**To Kids...**

_"I think we should adopt!" Vivian came right out to saying._

_"What?" he asked, "Are you sure? Maybe we should look more into it." Zack sid, shocked by this proposal. She came up behind him, and showed him a book._

_"Come look." she brought him away from loading the dishwasher, and to the table. "See, this is Tavian. He is two years old, really sweet, and is looking for a good home." he nodded, and flipped the page. They looked through different ones, until they came to one page._

_"Her!" he said. "She looks like the one." she read the page, and strongly agreed, nodding her head and giving him a high-five._

_- - - _

_"Umm, we are so busy we havn't even really thought about kids. We love them though, and some day when we have more time to devote to them, then that will be when we want to have them." Bailey told the reporter, and Cody, beside her, nodded._

_"That's right. So anybody out there who still thinks we hate them, we don't really care. You are hearing this from our mouths... we love kids! And that is why we aren't having them! As said, if we have them right now, we won't be able to spend more time with them! We will be working all the time, and that would make them feel neglected!"_

**To all the above...**

_"Hey Mr. Moseby!" Zack said, coming to the front desk, placing his right elbow on the table. "I would like you to meet Derek and Melissa, our new kids." Home from university for a year, and started training for a career in Marine Biolagy in Plymouth, Massatusetts, Zack has really been a pleasure to have around. And feeling more as a friend than a monster that could punish he and his brother in a second towards Moseby has really helped. _

_"Why hello." he said, coming around the corner to meet the two 9-yearolds. They had bug brown eye's and white skin with beautiful dirty-blonde hair, the same color's as Zack. "My name in Moseby!" he reached out their hands sweety, and he shook each one. "Their darling Zack." he nodded proudly. _

_"May I speak to you Moseby?" Zack asked, Moseby nodded. Zack turned to the to younger kids. "Mels-Bells, go show Derek that you can kick his butt at luggage-kart racing." both kids ran off smiling and laughing._

_- - - _

_"AND HE SHOOT'S... AND HE SCORES! CODY MARTIN HAS BROUGHT THE BRUINS TO WIN THE STANLEY CUP FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 18 YEARS! TRIPLE OVERTIME!" All the lights went bright, and confetti fell from the rooftops! Everyone started to jump on Cody. Coaches, family and friends ran onto the ice. Letting go their hands with their mom and dad, Melissa and Derek ran to Cody while he was in the middle on an interview with TSN._

_"Hey guys!" he said, swooping the two of them up into his sweaty arms. _

_"And who are these fine children?" the reporter asked._

_"These are my neice and nefue, Melissa and Derek Sprouse." he said, introducing them to the finished up the interview, and they brought out the Stanley Cup. Kissing it, Cody posed for the camera, and handed it off to the next player. He skated up to his brother, who welcomed him with open arms. _

_"CONGRAULATIONS!" He yelled. "YOU DID IT! AMAZING!" He then hugged Vivian, and then went over to Bailey. He picked her right up off the ground, kissing her lips passionatly._

_"My man!" she said in a loud voice. _

**Sequal to "The Last Moment's Of The SS Tipton" ...**

"_Hey you guys." London said as she walked up to the group._

_"Hey." they all answered. They were right on the shore of Boston, dangling their feet in the cool Atlantic ocean. All at the same time, they lay backwards, conecting hands, and looking up at the stars. Vivian held her head as she pictured that night, drifting on that lonless peice of hardwood shit. She was looking up at the stars as the freezing water surrounded her. The dead silence of everything still wrang through her ears. She then opened her eye's, and she was still on the show-covered snow. Bailey let out a small sobb, and then a tiny little beeping sound was heard._

_"One year ago today, we were spending The Last Moments Of The SS Tipton." Zack whispred, as he squeezed Vivian's hand, who was now crying. London sat up, tears straming from her eye's, with her mouth covered. She was sobbing so hard, she could bearly talk. _

_"O-O-one y-y-year ag-ag-ago t-t-today, K-K-K-Kaleb d-d-d-died." she sobbed into her hand. Her expencive make-up running down her cheeks. Cody stood up and went to go hug her tight. "God I miss him!" _

_The terrified screams ran through Vivian's ears beofre she passed out._

**Comes the new Story of the many adventures of the seven survivors...**

"_It may be tough, but we are gonna have to get through it together..." Zack encourged, "And that's all we have!"_

**Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin...**

"_Everytime I think of water, I think of you! I need to see you!" Zack pleaded._

_"I know Zack, but I am in Ontario, and you are all the way in British Columbia! I can't just ditch school and come out and see you!" she replied._

_"I know... and I have test's for the next couple of weeks." he addmitted. "I can't wait for this whole thing to be over, and I can hug you whenever I damn well want to!" she giggled._

_"Listen, I gotta go." she said in a rush. _

_"Going out partying are you?" he asked in a fatherly voice._

_"I know I know! No boys." she said, and made two kissy noises in the phone. "I love you"_

_"Love you too Viv." he said, and they hung up._

**Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin...**

_"I didn't know you could skate." Zack said as he watched his brother zoom around the ice-rink. He stopped suddenly, and shrugged his shoulders._

_"It's a talent!" he said, and continued with a puck down the ice, dodgeing through his friends from school. _

_"He doesn't tell you much, does he?" one friend wearing a touque with shaggy blond hair asked after getting doged out by Cody. Zack didn't do anything but look at him. "Tell him the news Cody." Cody skated up, and passed a puck back and forth with his stick._

_"I made the Boston Bruins hockey team..." he said shyly. Zack's eye's lit up. _

_"Dude... I LOVE THEM! And now my baby brother is playing for them. Cody, you have done me proud."_

_**Selena Gomez as Vivian Porter...**_

_Vivian was sitting in her bedroom alone, when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she called, and Melissa came walking in. "Hey Mels." _

_"Hi mom." she said, sitting on the bed beside her. "Can you braid my hair?" she placed a bookmark in her book, and placed it on the shelf. _

_"Did you bring hair ties?" she asked her new little girl, and she raised her wrist whch had two bright hair ties on it. "Okay. Do you wanna go to your room?" she nodded, and they walked back to her room._

_"Mom," she asked once they were there and she was working on brushing her hair. _

_"Oui Oui honey?" she answered. She seemed hesitant to asked, but came out with it eventually._

_"Why did you want Derek and I and not your own kids? And why didn't my parents want me?" she asked. Both those questions were very simple. _

_"Well," she said, making sure she was answering the right way. "I wanted you because you and Derek are very special to me! And I don't have a child of my own because I can't. My tummy is bad, and a baby will hurt me really bad, and I would probably hurt a baby bad as well." she admitted."And for the second question... Your birth mom was only 13 years old whn she had you and your brother. Could you imagine? Thts only three years older than you! Would you be able to go to school, and then stay up all night with two babies?" she shook her head. "She is old now though."_

_"Then why hasn't she come back even to say hello?" she shook her head and shrugged._

_"I don't know. But what I do know is that __she proably didn't want to give you up, but she had to! She had no choice. And I can tell you that she loved you."_

_"How would you know?" she asked._

_"Well, how can you not love you? you're absolutly adorible! You have tons of friends, you are beautiful. Mom's just know!" she seemed to accept this answer, and smiled._

_"So, is there a possibilty that I will be an older sister?" she shook her head._

_"No, my tummy is pretty bad. I can't have a baby." she said. "But, miricles happen, right?" she nodded. "Just like you favorite song."_

**Debbie Ryan as Bailey Pikett...**

_"Step two three step two three." she counted out to her dance students. She followed the dance moves with them as they rehearsed for their opening night. The music stopped suddenly as all the students stopped dancing. "Okay girls. I need to go check with Steph, so please just strech, take five, whatever! Just don't cramp!" She yelled, running out of the tore down the halls, when she got a huge cramp in her stomach. It was so painful! She turned around and went back to the room. "On second thought, go home for the night." the girls ran ot and into the changeroom while she sat at her desk. She was about to call Cody when one of her favorite student's, Erica, walked in. _

_"Miss Bailey." she called in from the door._

_"Come on in dear." she was already changed into casual jeans and a tight t-shirt. "What would you like?" she was still clutching her stomach. _

_"Actually, it's what would you like?" she asked. "I their anything I can do for you?" she looked at her phone, and then back at her smiling face._

_"Yes actually. Can you take me to the hospital?" she asked. She nodded, and quickly ran her out of the chair and to her beautiful balck car. The inside was clean and new, and everything was digital. The girl looked back to make sure she wouldn't hit anyone, and then pulled out as fast as she could. Seeing as to how silent it was, she decided to make small convorsation. _

_"So, I'm very sorry that I haven't been at pratice lately." she apoligized._

_"Yeah, I was gonna ask about that." Bailey said, keeping a hand on her stomach._

_"Well, I thought I could go unnoticed." Erica addmitted. _

_"Well, I didn't notice until Our men were lifting air figures." they shared a chuckle._

_"Well, you know that train crash earlier this week?" she nodded. "My sister was on that. She wasn't one of the lucky few that survived." Bailey gasped._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry! You feel free to take as much time off as you feel is right! I knew their had to be a reason that my best student is skipping out on practice." Bailey appoligized._

_"I just wonder what it's like to survive a disaster. The nightmares for ages after! Oh, it would be terrible!" Bailey looked worried, and debated with herself on weather to speak._

_"It's terrifying." she fially said. Erica looked shocked. "You hear and see everything about it in your dreams for years!" Erica wasn't following. "I've seen you carrying around books about disasters. The one you have been reading most recently, SS Tipton: Worst of It's Kind, do you have it here?" she nodded, and pulled it out of the glove compartment. Bailey flipped to the last page with the list of survivers. Under students, she pointed at a couple of names, and she realized that they were in the parking lot of the hospital. "Here." Erica leaned over to look. "Zack Martin, My brother in law. Vivian Porter, A great friend of mine, and my sister-in-law. London Tipton, my roommate." she gasped._

_"You knew London Tipton?"_

_"Know! I know London Tipton! I will intorduce her to you sometime." she continued down the list. "Cody Martin, My husband. And..." she moved down to her name. "Me, Bailey Pikett." silence struck the car as she looked at the name._

_"Oh my god!" she yelled! "NO WAY! YOU WERE ONE OF THE VERY FEW TO SURVIVE THE SINKING OF THE SS TIPTON?" she nodded. Another huge cramp came on, and Bailey screamed. "Oh right!" Mia said, and rushed to to a chair._

**Brenda Song as London Tipton...**

_"Hi. My name is London." London introduced herself to her seat partner at her first day of University. He turned to her, and smiled. _

_"Hi, my name is Bradley." she still was totally devistated, so she was really angry when she had to sit by a boy as hot as he was. They sat through the class in silence, but when it was over, he finally spoke. "Listen. Here is my number. We have to go out." he said, handing her a peice of paper will his cell number on it. _

_"Oh. Thank you, I'm flattered, but I am not really in the mood for dating." she admitted. He nodded, and pushed the number back towards her. _

_"I know. I think we should talk. I don't know you personally, but I know people, and people acting like you have obviously jst been through something pretty tough. So call me when your ready." he smiled, and walked off. She looked at the number, and was about to throw it in the trash, when she changed her mind, and put it gently in her pocket, running to her net class._

_After the day was done, she was exausted! She fell back on her bed, and closed her eye's. She opened her eye's to be in a bright room all alone. The room was bright, completely white. She let out a sigh of relief that her dreams weren't dark and filled with bodies and cold water. She walked to the window, and saw that she was in a castle. A beautiful, brick castle. Below, they were moving around chairs, and then it accured to her, she looked down in awe at her wedding dress. She was getting married to a prince. She ran down the stairs, and found herself at the beggining of her isle. A girl who she reconized as Bailey handed her a bouquet, and helped her walk down the isle. Everyone was standing and smiling. People she didn't even recognize, but knew her. She smiled nervously, but became more confident. She got the the end, and a lady, reconized as Vivian, took the bouquet. At the bottom of the stairs, shr loked up at the man who was up their. He was wearing a tux, with a turned head. Finally, he turned his was Kaleb! He reached out his hand, but it quickly started to peel off to his bone. She started to get more freaked as his other hand started to do it as well. She slowed down, and backed up. But was soon pushed up again by Bailey and Vivian._

_"It's not that scary!" Vivian yelled._

_"Go get'em tiger!" Bailey yelled. She turned her head slowly, and was overtook by the decomposing body. His neck started, and then his face. The flesh was ripped off, ang his eye's turned pure white. He started to smell horrific! He leaned in and whispered in her ear._

_"This is what I look like at this moment! Did you want this? Because this is what you got!" she woke up in a schrilling scream, cold in sweat. Her roommate, Georgia, woke up, and looked at her._

_"NO! IT IS'T WHAT I WANT! I LOVED YOU! I WANTED TO MARRY YOU! STOP COMING TO ME!" She scremed to the air. Georgia came running to her._

_"Honey, this is the third time this week you woke up screaming. You are going to have to tell me what happened." she told her._

_"Fine, but I will only tell you and Brad!" she said, and got out her phone._

**The final theory...**

_"Hello?" Zack answered his phone._

_"Something tells me something is wrong." Cody told his brother._

_"Just really stressed. I've got a 9:00am ferry I have to get on to." he said. "An Vivian isn't picking up her phone!" _

_"She's probably just hanging out with friends or something." he soothed. "C'mon, you can trust her."_

_"I know I can, but I just called Brit, and she said her whole group is hanging out, and not Vivian, and she has no idea where she is either." he paniced._

_"Dude, she's at a university! How much troube can she get into?" he was about to say something, when Cody inturupted, "Never mind, stupid theory. ude, she good, she would never o anything that could get her in trouble."_

**After The Emotions...**

**After the Experince...**

_**After The Atlantic**_

_Rated T_

_Writted By: Molly S _

_Comes Out: May 12th (That is if people want it to. If I get reviews)_

**Well, I know this took what? 7 Months! God! If you want the sequal now, I found it, and I am willing to do it! **

**Review if you want it!**

**But you have to read "The Last Moments Of The S.S. Tipton" first!\**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


End file.
